Follow your Heart
by blueflower1594
Summary: A crazed king obsessed with killing him. His princess Tiana kidnapped. A bratty teenager he feels obligated to watch over. It's time for Naveen to show everyone what he can do...even if it means returning to his frog form. Tiana/Naveen, of course.
1. 15 years ago

**Hey everybody! It's me! Blueflower1594, author of 'The Transformation Nightmare'! Well, let me tell you, if you loved that story, you'll ADORE this one! It's longer, better, and touchy-er! If you've never read my work before, I hope you R&R this story and tell me what you think of it! All right! Let's begin!**

**P.S: I made it a challenge. I tried to make it seem like a REAL possible Disney sequel. I'm rating it T because there will still be violence! …Hey, Disney has violence…sometimes…**

**Disclaimer: I own Javoi only.**

**

* * *

**

**15 years ago…**

_Everyone from all over the country was heading in one direction: The Evanoi Palace, home of the king and queen of Maldonia. They had summoned everyone from their half of the country to arrive at the palace for a very important meeting._

_Wealthy citizens made their way inside the Evanoi Palace, ready to hear the big news, hoping it was something good, or something that would help make their country more marvulous. Either one worked._

_Almost everyone gaped in awe at the polished marble castle. It was at least 120ft tall, and had a banner of Maldonia's national animal strapped across the front: A frog. No one knew what the royal ancestors had in mind when they had made an amphibian the royal symbol, but everyone knew the royal family would never change tradition._

_The inside of the palace looked just as grand. It was a goldish tinted white, with a banner of a frog right above the thrones._

_Every inch of the throne room was covered in citizens, whispering and muttering to one another about what could be so important that the king would want all majors of his kingdom to report to the palace. Usually, only a few citizens were chosen per __year._

_Everyone ceased their chatter as the Duke blew his trumpet, signaling the official fanfare of Maldonia. "May I present, our royal highnesses," the Duke announced. "King Gernan, and Queen Raymele!"_

_The crowd bowed their heads in respect as the Maldonian anthem continued, followed by the king and queen of Maldonia entering the throne room._

_The citizens cheered at the sight of King Gernan, and his lovely wife, Queen Raymele. The royal couple smiled as they waved to their subjects, welcoming them to their extravagant palace._

"_All hail King Gernan, all hail Queen Raymele!" Everyone cheered, and then silenced down for the king and queen to speak._

"_Darling," Raymele muttered under her breath. "I thought I told you to invite the peasants."_

"_Dear, I don't want a bunch of filthy lower-classes stinking up our hallways!" he muttered back._

_Raymele frowned at her husband. "This is important news for everyone, that includes the people who are not as rich as others!"_

"_We'll discuss it later," Gernan whispered, then directing his attention to the crowd. "My people! As you all know, we have often been hunted and even more often attacked, by our hated enemies: The Kryptonians!"_

_A scowl instantly fell upon everyone's face. The Kryptonians had been the sworn enemies of Maldonians for years…and what's worse is they lived right across the swamp._

"_This has gone on for 300 years, and it will most likely continue 300 more!" the king went on. "What they want from us, I am afraid I do not know. I wanted to warn you all of the dangers these….filthy people posses. They will stop at nothing to get what they want!"_

"_Which we have no idea of," Raymele muttered._

"_But we shall discover their purpose," Gernan announced, giving his wife a stern look. "And then use it against them, in full combat, and if anyone of you should ever capture one of these repulsive people, you shall become a knight of the Evanoi Palace!"_

_Everyone cheered until one man said, "Sire, what if we were to capture Javoi?"_

_The king gave him a cold look. "If any of you were to, by any chance, capture the king, bring him here alive so we may give him the execution he deserves, and your reward shall be becoming a noble of the Evanoi Palace!"_

_The room erupted in cheers and battle cries, promising to end the nightmare that was Kryptonians. Everyone in Maldonia knew how evil the country was, everyone wanted to see one of its' people cringing in the dirt, gasping for air._

_Gernan raised his hands for silence. "All right, and for future references-"_

"_Father!"_

_Gernan and Raymele turned their heads sharply to find their six-year-old son run into the throne room. He was a short thing, his arms and legs a bit too long , but he was sure to grow into them. He had curly brown hair that fell past his eyes, which were a golden brown color. He wore a short-sleeve white shirt and a pair of khakis, to his parents' dismay._

"_Son…why are you wearing those peasant clothes?" Gernan moaned._

"_They're comfortable Father!" the prince smiled. "I prefer these clothes over those scratchy ones."_

"_All hail the prince!" the crowd cheered._

_The prince waved to his adoring subjects. "Hello peasants! May the Great King of Maldonia's light shine upon you all!"_

_Raymele gave a nervous little wave to the crowd, then turned to face her son. "Honey, Mommy and Daddy are having an important meeting, so…why don't you go play somewhere?"_

_The prince gave a little frown. "But….it is my birthday. You promised you and Father would play with me on my birthday!"_

_Gernan turned to his wife. "Why would you promise that?" Being the king and queen of Maldonia, the married couple only had a few minutes for their son per day, sometimes per __week._

_The prince held up a small, red ball and showed it to his parents. "Will you play ball with me now? Please?" he begged, using his best puppy-dog pout._

_The king scratched the back of his neck. "Son…I'm sorry, but we are terribly busy."_

"_But you said you would play with me!" the prince whimpered. "You promised!"_

"_Well, you're mother forgot we had an important meeting today, we'll…we'll play later, I promise," Gernan tried to cover up._

"_We feel terrible for leaving you on your birthday," Raymele added. "But the nanny would be more than happy to play with you! Why don't you go to her now?"_

_The prince felt tears fill up in his eyes. "But I do not want the nanny!" he sobbed. "I want my Mother and Father!"_

_Gernan placed a hand to his forehead. "You want us? Son, we're the rulers of a country who __need __us! Just…just go play somewhere and please stop bothering us!"_

_Raymele winced as she saw her son's tears spill from his eyes. "Honey….we know you only turn four once-"_

"_-I am six," the prince muttered, pitifully._

"_When did he turn six?" Gernan whispered to his wife._

"_Today, you imbecile!" Raymele whispered back._

"_You never have time to play with me!" he bawled. "I just want-"_

"_Son, being royal means making sacrifices, and working hard." Gernan said firmly. "Now, go play, your mother and I will play with you…eventually, now go…and stop crying! A prince does not cry!"_

_Trying to restrain his tears, the prince rushed back to his chambers, his heart breaking with every footstep._

_

* * *

_

_As soon as the prince slammed his door, he plopped on his huge bed and cried his little eyes out. He felt so lonely…all alone on his birthday._

"_They promised!" he sobbed. "They promised they would play with me!" He continued to soak his pillow in tears as the ache stretched through his chest._

_He never got to spend anytime with his parents, and he had been hoping his birthday would be a special occasion for them. No such luck. He was very clever for his age, so he would usually get himself in trouble just so his parents would take the time to scold him. Lately they've just been spanking him , then leaving. Every time he pleaded and begged his parents for attention, they would always tell him they were too busy._

_The prince sat up and grabbed his red ball. His sorrow slowly turned into rage, as he squeezed the toy. "Stupid hard work!" he cried, as he threw his ball at the wall. Furiously wiping the tears from eyes, he grabbed his ball and stared at his reflection in the shiny sphere._

_He made a promise to himself, right then and there: When he grew up, there was NO WAY he was going to do ANY work. It just tore people apart, when they should be having fun together. "Once I become king, I will ban hard work from the kingdom! Then everyone will play with me, and we will all have fun all day!" the prince vowed. _

_Sighing, he tucked his ball under his arm and left his chambers. "I am going outside to play! Does anyone want to join me?" the prince called to the empty hallways. He knew his parents would never approve of him leaving the palace on his own….but they were to busy too care anyway! "I am going outside now! Where strangers will most likely tempt me with things that are bad for my health!" Nothing. Growling to himself, he quickly rushed out the door, his ball in hand._

* * *

_Walking away from the palace walls, the prince bounced his ball along the trail, hoping to find someone who would play with him. _

_Secretly, the boy loved getting away from the Evanoi Place. Unlike his father, he enjoyed peasants and lower-classed people. He thought THEY really had all the fun. They had no responsibilities and they didn't have to neglect their children to look after their country._

_The boy found it interesting none of the adults recognized him. __Maybe I was born to be invisible…__ He instantly stopped his moping once he heard Heaven sing him his favorite lull-a-bye._

_Jazz._

_Following the beautiful music, the prince made his way through the crowd of people to find a few citizens playing trumpets, tubas, and saxophones. The boy snapped his finger to the beat and felt his troubles wash away._

_He wasn't sure why, but whenever he heared the upbeat noise called Jazz, he was instantly at peace. However, Jazz was extremely rare in Maldonia, because for some reason or another, his father disapproved of it. Probably because it had nothing to do with tradition._

"_Play that trumpet, brother!" the prince cheered. He was so caught up in the music, he hadn't realized he had been hit in the head with a ball until a few seconds had passed._

_He turned his head to find a bunch of kids staring at him in a nervous way. __Aw, they're not scared of me, are they?_

"_Sorry…your majesty," one boy whispered._

_The prince smiled, glad that someone had recognized him. "It is all right…hey, may I play with you guys? I have my own ball!"_

_The boy's eyes widened and he turned to face his friends. "Um…" The prince noticed them slightly shaking their heads 'no'. "Um…sorry…your majesty….we uh…it is not…proper….for …us…to….bye!" The boy and his friends zipped away._

_The prince's face fell as he heard one of the kids cry: "Watch where you are throwing that ball next time, Danic! We almost had to play with the mug-faced prince!"_

_The prince let some tears sting his eyes. It was no secret he was an ugly child. His curls were too floppy, his arms and legs too long, and he was far too scrawny. Sometimes he wondered if his parents would want him if he was a handsome boy, and not just his parents, but everyone else who neglected or ignored the boy….which was practically everyone he knew._

_Anger, hurt ,and rejection boiled inside the prince as his tears streamed down his eyes, violently. Shouting a cry of frustration, he thrust his ball down a hill._

_He watched as his ball rolled down the hill, disappearing into the Maldonian swamp. Sighing to himself, he quickly ran down the hill to fetch his ball. He recalled how his parents had said under NO circumstances was he ever to go into the swamp….but he felt the overwelming urge to defy his parents today._

_

* * *

_

"_Honey, may we go see our son now?" Raymele pleaded with her husband. The meeting was over and now the royal couple was sorting papers._

"_We have to sort these papers by tomorrow dear, I know-"_

"_Faldi Faldonza the papers!" Raymele said, angrily throwing down the documents. "Our son should be our number one priority! It's his birthday, for goodness sakes!"_

"_You think I LIKE __neglecting our son?" Gernan argued. "I haven't read a bedtime story to him in…..so long…"_

"_You have NEVER read to your son ….and come to think of it, neither have I!" Raymele grabbed her husband's hands. "What are we going to do?"_

_Gernan's face had no expression. "Should we do something?"_

_Raymele released his hands. "You are unbelievable! Did you not see your son cry when we turned him down at the meeting?"_

_Gernan rubbed his eyes. "Oh yes…that was embarrassing!"_

"_Wha-?" Raymele stuttered._

"_Royalty does not cry, darling. It is a sign of weakness. I do not want Maldonia thinking my son is weak!"_

"_He is six!" Raymele protested._

"_He is a prince!" Gernan argued back. "I will not have my people thinking their future king is a weak, spineless-"_

"_Will you listen to yourself?" Raymele interrupted. "You son is not even in his teen years, and he already feels unimportant. Now, I don't know about you, but I love him enough-"_

"_Don't say such a thing! I love my boy, but if I want to be a good king, I have to put him second!" Gernan announced._

_Raymele shook her head. "We may be supreme rulers….but we are failures as parents." She grabbed her husband's hand. "Won't you please give you son some of the love you have for your country?"_

_Gernan opened his mouth to respond, but he never got the chance, for a guard burst through the door._

"_I thought I told you guards to knock before you-"_

"_- Sire, a peasant has reported seeing the prince wandering into the swamp!" the guard cried, breathlessly._

_Raymele gave a shriek as Gernan pounded his fist on his desk._

_

* * *

_

_The prince did not like this bayou. Not at all. It was dark, filthy, and he was having a hard time seeing what was muck and was ground…. But the boy was determined to find his ball._

"_Come now ball, where are you?" he whispered to himself. He held his breath as he heard chatter whisper through the fog. He gulped as he heard soft growls come from below him. "Wow…not….really a place for sight-seeing," he whimpered, as he quickened his pace._

_He cried out in shock as some moss slapped him in the face. "Ah! Get it off! Get it off! I am blind! I am blind and sticky!" He thrashed all around until he fell into the marsh, kicking and sputtering._

_He gave a hopeless sigh…right before he was lifted out of the mud, and the moss was yanked off him. The boy coughed a bit before wiping the disgusting water from his eyes. "Thank you," he whispered, looking up at the man who helped him._

_The man had shoulder length brown hair, and a red traveling outfit paired with a yellow sash, with a scorpion on it. He had huge, black eyes and a rather stern face. He was a handsome man, but there was an ominous feel to him._

"_It was not a problem, dear boy," he said. His voice sounded as thick as hot cocoa._

_The prince gulped There was something about this man he didn't like. "Um….I-"_

"_Who are you?" the man asked._

_The prince hid his face. "I am not allowed to talk to strange people….or something like that."_

_The man ignored this. "Do you know what is on the other side of the swamp?" the man asked._

_The prince thought hard about it. "Um…. Isn't Kryptonia on the other side?"_

_The man nodded. "Did your father tell you that?"_

"_Yes, he is the king of Maldonia!" the prince piped up._

_The man's eyes lit up in a sadistic way. "Would…this be yours?" It was at that moment the boy realized this man had his ball._

"_Thank you sir!" the prince sheered. The man handed the small prince his ball, very slow like. While the prince gazed at his ball with delight, the man was gazing at the prince with bad intentions._

"_Young man," the man got the boy's attention, "Do you know who rules Kryptonia?"_

_The prince nodded fervently. "Yes! His name is Javoi! My father's sworn…enemy…" All of a sudden, the prince wasn't very comfortable being around this man._

_A cruel smile spread across the man's face, as he took a menacing step towards the boy. "You know…I was going to wait until you were at least twenty-one, but…looks like fate wanted me to do this now."_

_The prince gave a strangled gasp. "Do…do what?" The chatters in the fog seemed to pick up as the man advanced further towards the boy._

"_Young man," he whispered, his voice being carried off by the wind. "Do you know who __I __am?" the man gave a ghastly smile._

_The prince felt his heart beat harder with each footstep this man took. The boy swallowed the lump in his throat. "Javoi!" he cried. With that, he dropped his ball, and turned around to run._

_However, before he could really use his legs, Javoi grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up so they were eye level. "And where are you going, boy? We have business to sett-" Before the man could finish, the prince kicked his foot back and kicked Javoi square in the face._

"_Daaaaah!" he cried in pain, but still kept a firm grip on the prince's shirt._

_The prince kicked and thrashed, managing to get out of the man's grip….and lose his shirt. Without wasting a minute, the boy rushed through the swamp, hoping to find his way out, not even sure he was heading in the right direction._

"_Get back here boy! You can not run from King Javoi!"_

_The prince quickly ran through marsh and vines, tears streaming down his face, and panicking every time his feet got caught in the mud. "Mother…Father….I need you!" he cried._

_"Mother and Father are not here!" came a thundering voice. The next thing the prince knew, he was being grabbed by the neck and pressed down to the ground._

"_Let me go, please!" the prince cried, squirming in the man's grip. But the man showed no mercy._

"_I'm sorry boy, but I have ancestors to avenge!" With that, the king pulled out a knife from his pocket, and sliced the prince across the chest._

_The prince began to cry in pain and fear, but the king took no pity. He began to cut the prince over and over, all over his bare chest and back. The prince begged to be released, but it only seemed to excite the man even more. "HOW DOES IT FEEL MALDONIAN?" he shouted. "HOW DOES IT FEEL TASTING SWEET, BLACK REVENGE?" He raised his knife again for the death blow._

"_Please!" the prince wailed._

"_STOP!"_

_Javoi looked up from his work, to see a swarm of soldiers aiming their guns at the man, with Gernan in the front. "Let the boy go," he said in a menacing tone. The soldiers cocked their guns in response._

_Javoi, although cruel, was not stupid. He knew if he struck the prince again, he'd be shot in an instant. "You may have him now, but mark my words: On his twenty-first birthday, I expect a rematch. And I will bathe my hands in you son's blood!"_

"_KILL HIM!" Gernan screamed. The soldiers aimed their guns at the man, who made a quick escape through the marsh. "GET HIM! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"_

_Raymele gave a strangled gasp and scooped her son in her arms. "My poor baby!" she sobbed. "Oh darling, forgive me! This is all my fault!"_

"_Mother.." he sobbed weakly in her dress._

_Raymele cried softly in her son's curls. Regret and self-hatred boiled inside her. "My boy…..I' m a terrible mother…"_

_The boy, using what little energy he had, gazed behind him, "Father….?"_

_Gernan looked down at his weak son. "Son…you can't let Kryptonians take advantage of you like that! It's an embarrassment to the royal family!"_

"_Please tell me you drank something bad before we left, and you're joking," Raymele whispered._

"_Father….I am sorry…" the prince moaned._

"_Son, do not be sorry!" Raymele cried. "It is your father who should be sorry!" She looked up at her husband with a stern look. "Before we left, you told me you do indeed love you son, well, prove it now. Get down here and comfort your son."_

_Gernan was quiet for a few minutes then looked off into the marsh. "The man who wants to kill my son is out there…sorry.' With that, he followed his soldiers in pursuit of the horrid king._

_The prince's eyes filled with emotional and physical pain. Chocking on a sob, he his his face in his mother's gown, so his father would not be further disappointed._

_Raymele hugged her son. "Everything will be all right darling….everything will be fine, Naveen."_

_

* * *

_

**Yeah, ya'll probably knew it was Naveen all along, but I found it more mysterious waiting until the end to give his name. I know this chapter was a little too sadistic to be in Disney, but I hope it explained a lot about Naveen's childhood! Believe it or not, this is going to be a very heartwarming story. Please tell me what you think of this!**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Wow…my first author's note. All right here's the deal: I am, I repeat, am _**NOT giving up on this story. I just…I just feel so uninspired! I've tried like, three times to write the second chapter! I think that I'll be able to write better, once I finish up some of my other stories…I do have a lot of incomplete work. I apologize for the delay, but I probably won't be updating very soon. So I am putting this story on hold. I WILL continue (Because I worked too hard on planning this story to give up now), I just don't when I can update. Just please don't delete my story from your Favorite's lists or minds, just keep in mind I'm taking a break, and hopefully I'll be more inspired when some of my stories are finished and this can be my main focus.**_

_**I love you all!**_

_**-Blueflower1594**_


End file.
